The Call
by othisluv
Summary: ONE-SHOT Following the airport call. Will it end L/L, Brucas, Leyton, or will Lucas put a shift in lives of all of his friends? Read to find out. PS: Not a probable outcome; I just felt like throwing a wrench in everything.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill

* * *

Sitting at the airport terminal waiting to board, Lindsay is only able to think about her earlier conversations with Lucas.

"_You look good."  
"You look hung-over"_

"_Yeah…well there's a girl I almost married, started dating again and after that things just kind of went dark"  
_

She remembers vividly the bitterness in his voice, and she is overwhelmed with guilt which leads her to a voice message she left for him a few hours later.

"_Hi, Luke, just got your dedication, and... I guess I'm one of those lost souls because... I lied to you... I said I was seeing someone and I wasn't... The truth is, I was afraid of the immensity of your love and I thought... I just wanted you to know... You asked me if I miss you... Of course I miss you, it's all I do."_

Just as the memory of her words came to a halt in her mind, she is jolted by a vibration in her pocket. She desperately hopes that it is him. She hopes that he has listened to her message, and that things can work out and she can have another chance to be his love. She decides it is now or never and opens her phone without looking at the id for fear it might not be him.

"Hello?"

* * *

Sitting on her couch thinking about the little girl she had so little time with, her thoughts drift to the person who helped her most while she cared for the girl, the man who was a father away from home for young Angie. She remembers the details of the conversation at the airport and smile comes to her face.

"_Hey Luke. We've been through a lot, me and you. But I wouldn't have made it through today or a couple of other days without you. So thanks."_

"_Your welcome."_

"_This for you." And she hands him the purple Monkey._

"_I love you Lucas Scott…you know that?"_

"_I love you too Brooke Davis."_

"_You told me not to come to the airport. Why?"_

"_I don't like you to see me like this…vulnerable…"_

"_That's how I always see you Brooke. I think it's kind of beautiful…"_

This is the Lucas Scott she fell in love with all those years ago. She never really wanted to give him up but his actions at that point had been too hard to deal with. She still loves him. Everything with Angie has made her realize that she wants a family, and she wants it with him. Her phone rings loudly in the background of her thoughts, and she answers it hastily silently hoping he is calling and that the family she so desperately wants is within reach.

"Hello?"

* * *

Staring at the picture of herself and Lucas on the computer screen, Peyton was overwhelmed with feelings. When Haley asked her about her feeling for Lucas earlier, she admitted for the first time to anyone including herself that a lot of her love for him was for the idea of him. That scared her. Hearing the words 'I hate you' directed at her didn't help her feelings any. She was beginning to wonder if any of her feeling that she so desperately clung to were real anymore. She sits pondering if she will regret the statement she made to Lucas a few hours prior.

"_I don't hate you. I remember the first time I ever saw you; all skinny arms and tangled messy hair. It was hard letting you go Peyton. It was hard losing you and it was hard seeing you again. It's still really hard."  
"I know. While I'm asleep I have this dream where we're back in that hotel room in LA and you propose to me; and every single time I say yes"  
"It's just a dream right?"  
" It's my dream." _

Not understanding her own feeling makes this admission of her dreams seem worthless at the present. But maybe if Lucas decides he wants her, those feelings will be real again. She holds this thought when answering her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

Lucas is sitting at the airport with a single duffle and a pair of tickets in his hands. He traces his fingers along the buttons of his cell phone until landing on the one he desires.

He hears the voice on the other end and immediately begins to speak.

"Hey it's me. Look I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?"

"YES, I'll be there as soon as I can get there."

He is not certain of what he is doing anymore, but their love has been unchanging for as long as he remembers. She completes him, and he can't imagine his life without her in it.

Things are bound to get complicated, for Lucas Scott has just made this love triangle/square/whatever more complicated, but he truly believes this is the solution to his life.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Lindsay, are you on your way back yet. We just added a new author the agency, and I was hoping you could meet with her tomorrow?" Her heart drops, but she holds her head high. This must surely be the sign that they are not meant to be. After all, she is not his comet.

"I will be boarding my plane in about thirty minutes. I can meet her anytime tomorrow."

And with that, Lindsay Strauss leaves Tree Hill for the last time.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"Haley?"

"Yeah, it's me, so I know you had to send Angie back home today. I know how much you will miss her, but do you think maybe you would want to spend some time with a certain young man. He could help you adjust to life without her for a little while."

"That sounds perfect, this house already seems to empty, and I love little Jamie as much as I would my own child"

Brooke swallows a sob, but slowly realizes she will be ok. She has great friends, and they will help her get through this. As for Lucas, the hope is still there. Maybe someday.

And with that Brooke begins preparing for her time with Jamie.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Sawyer, do you remember junior year when things were kind of going crappy for the both of us, just after my crash. You helped me move, and during we refound our friendship."

"Of course I do, I don't know what I would have done had we not had the chance. I enjoy being your friend."

"Well, what do you say we do that again, you help me move and we catch up?"

"Sure but tell me first why you need to move."

"OK but afterwards can we please not talk about it."

"Whatever you want"

"When Haley and I were going through our rough patch, we went through the divorce process. We didn't renew our vows, so we are legally divorced. Anyway, I thought things were going good, but we had a fight. She is in love with someone else. She is leaving me."

"Don't worry Nate, we'll get through this"

So Peyton is thinking that maybe her feelings for Luke do not need to be rekindled. She has a friend who needs her full attention for a little while, and she intends to give Nathan just that.

* * *

She walks through the corridors of the airport with her heart beating rapidly. She cannot believe that all of her dreams are finally coming true.

She finds him at the last terminal with a smile upon his face; they embrace and kiss as lovers uniting for the first time.

"Oh Luke, I love you so much."

"I never saw us until now, but you have always played the greatest role in my life."

"I know I have played the best friend well, but it has always been you that I loved. And I

will love better than Lindsay, Brooke, or Peyton ever could."

"I love you too, Haley"

They board the plane not looking back, and only to return to Tree Hill as 'Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott'.


End file.
